


if I should lose you now

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [7]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bathing, Candlelight, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: It is a stark reminder of her failure to do just that. she’d felt such fear and despair then when the only thing between them was a possibility. How much worse would it be if something were to happen to Emma now? Now that Nat had held her in her arms and fallen asleep to the familiar cadence of her heartbeat? Loved her?
Relationships: Female Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmonthly's fall for unit bravo over on tumblr  
> Day 7: Combat
> 
> might post a part two that gets a bit steamy if I ever get the courage

Emma looked magical under candlelight. The way it flickered and danced over the gentle curves and lines of her face captivated Nat. Though in all honest Nat couldn’t think of any lighting in which her attention wasn’t drawn to the other woman.

“You were right. This does help.” Emma said with a sigh as she leaned back against Nat in the warm water of their shared bath.

“Ava shouldn’t push you so hard. She can’t expect you to be able to stand against a supernatural.” Nat responds as she begins to massage the tight muscles of Emma’s shoulders. It had been an argument, Ava wish to teach Emma more offensive moves while Nat would rather Emma only focus on staying safe, on getting away. As it was Ava had to threaten to ban Nat from the training room. Every time Emma had flinched or winced had felt like a physical blow, and it had taken more control that Nat would like to admit to stop herself from intervening. Every instinct in her body had screamed out at her to protect, to defend. 

“She’s right though. I have to be better at this. They let me skate through at the academy. Probably because they figured I would never need to fight in a town like Wayhaven.” She gave a tired laugh. “If only they knew.”

In the months since becoming detective, Emma had already faced so much danger. Given the chance Nat would gladly be her shield from anything that might hurt her. Nat couldn’t help, but glance at the scar marring the pale column of her neck. It is a stark reminder of her failure to do just that. she’d felt such fear and despair then when the only thing between them was a possibility. How much worse would it be if something were to happen to Emma now? Now that Nat had held her in her arms and fallen asleep to the familiar cadence of her heartbeat? Loved her?

“I have to be better.” Emma’s voice broke Nat out of her revive. “I can’t keep freezing up like I did with the thralls. Maybe if I’d started training earlier you wouldn’t have gotten hurt with the trappers.”

“That wasn’t your fault. We had no way of predicting that the trappers had access to weapons like that. Besides I can heal.”

“Just because you can heal from it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt you.” Emma reaches out and laces her fingers through Nat’s concern evident on her face. “I hate the thought of you being hurt because of me.”

Nat raises their joined hands to her mouth and slowly and deliberately kisses each finger before bringing them to rest against her cheek. “Please never believe that I doubt you. You never cease to amaze me, Emma.”

Nat releases their hands and reaches forward to brush away the curls sticking to Emma’s forehead. She cups her face and turns her face up so their eyes can meet. “You are so precious and dear to me. I won’t let anything take us from one another, I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first real attempt writing and sharing smut, so please bare that in mind when reading

The kiss begins soft, but as so often happens between them build in intensity. It remains gentle, no clashing teeth or grasping hands. It is gentle and unhurried, an enjoyment of one another. Their bodies are relaxed and languid in the warm water. Nate savors the feel of their lips and tongues moving over one another, the delectable vibration of Emma moaning into the kiss.

  
Emma’s hand comes around to tangle in Nat’s hair, pulling her in and deepening the kiss. Nat is almost overcome with a need to touch, to feel, to explore the other woman. The hand which had cupped Emma’s face moving down the delicate line of her neck and over the swell of her breast. Nat smiles as she feels Emma jump a little as a finger brushes the edge of her nipple.

  
“Nat, please,” Emma whines in a needy whisper as she breaks the kiss.

  
“What do you need, dear heart?” Nat asks as she peppers kisses along Emma’s jaw only stopping when she reaches her ear. Her gentle nibble on the lob is rewarded with a moan that shoots straight to Nat’s core.

  
“Please, I need to . . . I want to . . . let me touch you.” Emma’s voice is unsteady.

  
Nat almost protests. The whole point of the bath was to sooth and pamper Emma after her long day of training. Not that Nat doesn’t want it, but rather it hadn’t been her plan. She wanted to lavish Emma with affection and attention, to feel her come undone against her, and to put her back together again with an embrace.

  
“I could never deny you anything.” Nat says with a fond smile.

  
Emma moves to flip herself around to be facing Nat. The movement causes the water to slosh and overflow the edges of the tub.

  
“Oh, no” Emma’s face begins to flush with embarrassment.

  
Nat laughs softly as she cups her lover’s face in her hands and pulls her into a kiss. “We’ll clean it up later,” she says. Emma returns the kiss hungrily. Her hands begin to explore Nat’s body leaving trails of firing nerves in their wake.

  
Emma begins to kiss and suck on the delicate skin of Nat’s neck as her hand begins the long journey from her knee along her thigh. The touch is lights at first. An inarticulate groan tears from Nat’s lips and her hips jerk as she seeks friction. Emma’s hand moves to where Nat needs her most. Moving in small circles she coaxes the fire burning through Nat.

  
Her head dips down to where Nat’s breasts rise above the water level. The warmth of her mouth causing a shudder to run through Nat.

  
Nat’s breath comes out in broken gasps that fill the small space and echo off the candlelit walls. Emma’s hand continues to work her and her mouth moves between her breasts, neck, and lips. Nat is lost to the sensations.

  
She reaches her peak with a cry, desperate prayers in half a dozen languages falling from her lips.

  
When she opens her eyes all she sees is Emma, her face only inches from hers. Her green eyes glow with something akin to reverence. She’s gazing at Nat as if she is something holy, and it fills Nat with an emotion she can not name for all her many tongues. She captures Emma’s lips in a kiss hoping that their mouth might be able to meet in communion without the burden of words.

  
When Nat’s legs feel steady enough, she rises from the bath. She moves quickly to mop the spilled water lest Emma slip and fall. She grabs a large towel for Emma and turns to find the other woman standing in the draining tub. Water drips down her body. The candlelight reflecting off it making her appear to be covered in gleaming jewel. Nat drinks in the sight.

  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” She asks as she wraps the towel around Emma.

  
“I’d say the same to you,” Emma replies as she places a kiss to the tip of Nat’s nose.

  
Emma shrieks in surprise as Nat scoops her up into her arms.

  
“Be careful,” Emma says as she is carried into the bedroom.

  
“I’m always careful with you dearest” Nat replies as she lays Emma down on the bed and leans forward for another kiss.

  
The towel falls open and Nat runs a finger down the other woman’s body, delighting in the trail of goosebumps the erupt in her wake Her finger dips between Emma’s legs for only a moment.

  
“Nat, please,” Emma moans. “Touch me.”

  
“With pleasure,“ Nat replies as she moves to her knees at the edge of the bed ready to offer up her devotion to her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
